Wild Adventure
by KelcitaoOo
Summary: While Ichigo was taking an adventure with the other mew mews, she runs into Kish and his minions. please read and review! chpt 7 is a notice. important 2 read.
1. moma bear! nn waitnooo!

MewKels: Okey, dis is meh first fanfiction written story, so be nice! n.n

Kiki: ...I'm bored already...u.u

MewKels: You! Be quite! ((whacks Kiki with a Masha plushie))

Kiki: ow... that hurts! . ;;

Kish: Aw, MewKels is so cute when she gets stressed.

MewKels: teehee! As you readers can see, I have invited Kiki and Kish into my lil' before/after chats

Kiki:... more like _dragged_...((dodges another masha plushie))

MewKels: Kiki tis my best friend, but she's mostly crazy- just a lil bored since it's the first chapter begining and doesn't know what will happen in the story

Kiki: oih, uh, right! n.n;; hehe! no clue, what-so-ever! ((twitching of her body))

Kish: ((raises eyebrow)) o.0

MewKels: ...hnm..and I have an obsession with Kish

Kish: you're just cute, not like-able u.u

MewKels: ((throws magnas at him)) ITADAKI-MASU! means ''let's dig in'' or bon appetit

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Masaya would stay dead and Kish Ichigo would have stayed together . but someday, I will own Kish n.n

Kish...x.x

**Chapter One**

"Owwy ow ouchy ouch!" I cried as my foot was caught by a tree's root and was currently stuck. The trees seemed to do that _alot_ with my ankles. "Oh, Ichigo, stop complaining already," Mint groaned and rolled her eyes. _Why couldn't she ever care? _But, considering her workless effort at Cafe Mew Mew, I suppose this was the least she could do for us, considering Mint's a rich, rude, and sarcastic snob.

" Could both of you pipe down for a while to let me listen around us?" asked Zakuro, looking bored as ever. Mint, getting a complaint from her idol about her behavior, then had shutten up quickly. I decided to do the same. The view was breath-taking! Not only were we on a very high hill in a forest area and the time being only 6:00 a.m., the sunrise looked awesome. "Ain't she a beauty?" asked Mint's uncle. All five girls argreed.

The sunrise was just barely above the trees, looking like a shy ball of fire, licking the tree tops, asking to come a little higher.

As it did so, I heard a snicker from behind a tall tree near the bottom, which really surprised me that I could hear that well- probably because I have two sets of genes in me- mountain wilcat and already good- enough human hearing. "I, uh, dropped something down there- be right back!"

The group didn't really pay attention to my lame excuse- to absorbed in the sunrise.

As I ran down the hill, I tried my best not to come down as a cannon ball (that hill was steep!). Unfortunatley, I tripped, considering my ankles were getting a tad swollen. I closed my eyes as my cat relexes were slow (I'm soooo not the morning person- more likely to sleep in 'till 1:30 p.m.), but I felt myself being pulled up, then set onto the grassy Earth. I glanced up, finding Kish smirking at me. "IYE! It's you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, goodmorning to you too, koneko-chan," replied Kish. "Nothing is coming up on the radiar," Pai sighed, looking at a small cell phone-like deivce. "Aw man. All this way for nothing!" Tart pouted. "Well, you sure did just messed up my relaxing vacation plans, you midget!" I yelled at him. "Don't call me that, you old hag!" Tart cried. "What, a midget?" I asked, oh-so- innocently. "Yes!" "But you are a midget- I'm older, taller, and more mature than you" "Grr! Stop it! Some maturity you have for calling me names, hag!" Tart then had something shimmering inbetween his hands. "And I'm not willing to fight on my vacation," I moaned in annoyiance, crossing my arms.

But to late for that. Tart had let the parasite alien find a monkey near by. ("There's monkeys in here?") Screaming in agony, the monkey turned into a huge kirema anima. A little taken back by the way it looked, I rushed past the aliens and back up the hill to inform the girls. Once they found out, Mint's uncle looked terrified and fainted when he saw it, which was lucky for us to transform without worrying about him finding out.

Zakuro and Mint were taking care of the kirema anima, Lettuce was battling Pai, and Pudding was _playing (messing)_ around with Tart, but to himself, it was like torture. As I watched the mini battles to make sure the girls were doing fine, I turned to check Mint's uncle.

But Kish beat me to it.

"Kish! Back off!" I yelled as I summoned my weapon bell and ran towards him on the top of the hill. "You humans can be so weak at times," he sighed, shaking his head. I clawed him with my nails on his cheek, making him taken back for a moment. Realizing that I was indeed fighting him, he called out to his to daggers and dashed towards me. I jumped up, bounced off his head as if on a cannon belt (used in gymnastics) and landed perfectly on my toes, closing my eyes and smiling at him.

Really ticked off now that he was jumped by a girl ( and not to mention his obbsession), Kish teleported in front of me, smirking, causing to stumble backwards in horror that he could have just then kissed me. : No teleporting- that's cheating!" I yelled at him, but he just ignored it. I swung my leg to knock him off his feet, but he caught my foot and threw me towards the bottom of the hill. Suddenly, my cat reflexes came back to my mind and I twisted my body to land on my right knee ( which was actually alot better from landing on my head).

As Kish flew quickly towards me to finish me off, I yelled "Strawberry bell!", which then made Kish instincively put up a force field in front of him, using his hands as my attack shimmered towards himself. After a few moments, we both fell to the ground, exhasted. Seeing the attack finally dead, his weapons vanished into thin air as he ran to me, again. To weak to move aside, Kish tackled me, sending us flying. I was in sooo much pain, I couldn't carry on the battle. When we finally stopped, I ran (or more likely 'limped') away from him, didn't care which direction I was going and just barely missing trees. About ten minutes later, I colaspped onto the ground, tired and sick and hurt, but mostly weak.I looked around my surroundings. The trees were extremely talls, loads of dirt on the ground, and some viens hanging from the trees.

That moment was almost to perfect for a big momma- bear to come, looking for breakfast for her and her baby cubs. _Ah crap- I'm gonna die as a bear's breakfast... I was hoping for a painless, 'dieing in your sleep' way_, I thought to myself when she noticed my body not making a twitch. She ran at me, hungry looks in her eyes and not daring to care if I was sickly looking at the moment- hey, I was fresh food with a tail and ears, so more meat, eh?

**End of Chapter One**

Kiki: wow, who would of guessed, huh? (( twitching of the eye))

Kish: o.0

MewKels: Oih... Hoped most of you liked it! Please review because I know I need to improve on my writting habits... Oh, F.Y.I., there's gonna be a lil' small-word swearing in there, probably because of my potty-mouth n.n

Kiki: PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ME AND KISH! I COULDN'T STAND ANYMORE OF THIS POOR, WEAKLESS HELP OF ICHIGO AND UNDOUBTEDLY GONNA BE mufuamuafa...((MewKels and Kish covering kiki's mouth so she can't speak anymore))

Kish: Uh, Kiki? Do me a favor and please..._shut up..._- Hey, MewKels? Is there gonna be any lemonessy things in this story? o.0 ((looking hopefull))

MewKels: nope- just a lil' contact for the sake of these two being together...you sound a lil' perverted right now, you know...I could just make this ending up to be a Tart/Pudding plot...

Kish: OOOOOOOOOOH ANYTHING BUT THAT SCARY COUPLE!... Why didcha make me hurt my precious Ichigo?

MewKels: n.n aww, you do like me! ((hugs Kish)

Kish: I like Ichigo

MewKels: Ichigo is me

Kish: I like Ichigo, the real person

MewKels: real person? ((ponders for a moment)) but you're made up characters, but you're also in my room, but I'm also a lil' delirious, but I'm getting help from Kiki's 10 therapist, but they kinda suck at thier job, but then again, they went to college, then again...((keeps randomly blabbering))...

Kiki: See? I TOLD you guys to hurry and review so she can finally stop blabbering about my.. oih, i mean blabbering LIES!(nods head) n.n;;;;;

Kish: ((noticing both of the girls gone out of it)) Uh, If you wish to see me here again, MewKels needs to recieve 5 reviews! HELP ME!


	2. lost and found

MewKels: Well, here's chapter 2,hope you like it, blah blah blah...

Kiki: ((sugar high)) YAY! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY HERE!((hugs everyone in room)

Kish: x.x too tight

MewKels: Kiki, uh, how long has it been since your last therpy session?

Kiki: Oh, just a couple of months now! ((starts randomly talking about saving the chickens and how they shall one day rule the world with Kiki))

MewKels: But won't you just get distracted by some thing shiny? o.0

Kiki: Ya, probably! .

Kish: Hmm... I wonder if Kiki can even talk to chickens, the way she is so insane about them

Kiki: ((Finds a chicken out of nowhere)) bahhkbahhbahhhhk

Chicken: bahhhhbakbakbakbahhh

Kish and MewKels: o.0?

Kiki: He said that Kish is ugly and MewKels is sooo pretty and I'm sooo cool since I can talk to chickens..

Kish: ...May I? ((looking hopefull and scared))

MewKels: ...p-please...making it stop((shaking ))

Kish: MewKels does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew nor me for that matter or ever will.

MewKels: ... . ;;

**Chapter 1 Review**

Me and Kish were fighting, I run away, a bear comes to eat me. There's your review, MewKels- now can we see what happens to me?

**Chapter 2**

As the bear came nearer, I closed my eyes, too afraid of the pain to come and wasn't to comfortable with the idea of watching my own death happen.

Just as the bear's claw came up, I felt being pulled away and rammed into a tree. Looking up at my rescuer, I barely made out Kish's figure as everything seemed to blur together as one big blob of dark colours. I saw Kish's eyes wide with fear and hurt and concern, and opened his mouth, but I couldn't hear him. But his lips moved in the form as if calling out my name...

When I woke, I felt something rubbing my back as I came to, making me cough just a little bit. Leaning back against _whatever_ it was, I was feeling a little better already, but not enough to speak. Then I noticed that I was being picked up by whatever it was, only to shriek in pain from my knee being a little dislocated from... I really don't remember. "Oh, dislocated, huh?" It was Kish. Setting me back on the ground, he crawled over to my knee to examine it. "This is gonna hurt," he mummbled as he took hold on my leg, making me squeak in surprise. "Ready?" he asked. I felt the hot tears already rolling down my cheeks. Kish jerked my leg forward, causing me to scream for a second, then whimpering. He helped me into a sitting position, gentley scratching my shoulder. "There, does that help?" he asked. I was surprised that he was concerned for once. "I'm fine, " I mummbled as I pulled away from his grasp. "Gee, that was a heartful thank you," he said as he walked around, apparnetly looking for something. As my vision became better, I realized that we were still in the forest...in the middle of the night.

The trees looked scary and a hoot from here and there once in a while made my cat ears and tail pop out. Kish, noticing this, only snickered. After what seemed like 5 minutes of being alone in hell, I heard Kish muttering to himself. Turning around, I saw him trying to make a fire with his left hand, right hand holding onto his left side. Curisouly, I crawled behind him to find out what he was holding onto, then gasped.

There was blood from apparently a claw slash prickling onto and down his right hand.

Even though I have the biggest fear of blood and anything to do with it, I ripped the part of my jeans that went lower than my knees with my pocketknife. Unlacing my shoe laces, I went back to Kish's side and covered his wound with my jean pantlegs while tying the doubled-knotted whole shoe lace I made into around his waist, holding up the bandage. When I was down, I looked up to see that Kish's eyes were watching me the whole time. While he was eye leved with me and only a couple of inches away from my face, I blushed and decided to find more wood for the fire, making my cat figure disapearing.

When I came back, I noticed Kish was gone. _He probably teleported off by now, leaving me here,_ I sighed to myself. Getting the fire as a blaze, I tried to warm myself up, but still felt the scaredy-cat genes acting up so my cat ears and tail popped out once more as I heard footsteps. I looked around and noticed nobody. _I'm just being paranoid,_ I thought to myself. But the footsteps came back.

I closed my eyes, thinking it would just simply go away. After a minute, opening my eyes, I saw only a pile of fish next to my fire. Thinking that I have gone crazy, I closed my eyes again, shivering, not only because of being alone, going whack, but also... it was freezing!

I felt a wrap around my arms, then being tugged closer to whoever. I tensed up for a moment, took in breathe to say something, but I heard "This will warm you faster," Kish. I relaxed a little and leaned against him softly. So he didn't teleport off, but...why?

"Kish? Why are you still here? Couldn't you just have teleported away?" I barely whispered. "Too weak from keeping up that shield to protect myself from your feminime attacks," Kish replied in my ear.

Hmm... he was weak? Well, he didn't seem to be badly hurt from his injury, a heck of a lot warmer than I was, saved me form a hungry mother bear and got clawed for it, and all he could think of was me? That's really brave... I started blushing, but thankfully Kish didn't see it. "I have a better idea. Be right back!" I called from behind me as I ran towards the trees in the forest, going deeper. Standing alone, away from the fire's light, and now, may I mention again, alone, I waited for the night sounds to freak me out. _hoohoo_, called out an owl. Squealing, my cat ears and tail popped out. _Snap, stomp, stomp, stomp, _was coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a par of big, brown eyes starring at me, relfecting off the moonlight above the trees. Ok, that did it.

Poof! I turned into a small black little cat, just as I was wishing. My black fur made me feel instantly warmer as I purred my way back to the fire and Kish. He saw me, probably not realizing who I was, untill my tail showed- it had my ribbon with a bell wrapped securely around it. "Oh, neko-Ichigo," was all he said as he shook his head and smiled. I made my way to him as he sat back down. Feeling sorry that he couldn't talk to me as a cat, I curled up on his lap, purring softly. He started to rub my back gently, saying that I really was his kitten now and how cute I looked, curlled up and purring. I blushed so deeply, it almost didn't show for the colour of my fur was already black.

_It's as if I like him! Just keep telling yourself that you're doing this to make it up to him for saving your life and caring for you even though you're rude to him,_ I told myself. Well, I do need to be rude to him because he's my enemy. _Baka Kish, why are you making me feel caring toawrds you? Ugh! Once we are out of here, I'm going to pretend none of this ever happened... _

**End of Chapter 2**

MewKels: ((blush))

Kish: ((awed))

Kiki: ((mom sent her back to the rehab center- or, as her mom likes to call it, the ''playroom with padded walls and a funny playing costume"))

MewKels: ...teehee! please review!

Kish: Ya! review! Wait, MewKels... how many more chapters?

MewKels: Hmm... two more...

Kish: I see...((coughs don't review so I can still be cuddled with Ichgo lonmsdfmmfmfmdmfmm))

MewKels: ((wacks him in the head with a masha plushie and stuffs it into his mouth)) shut...up... or else... I'll...make sure...that Ichigo will run away from...you and you'll...never see her... ever again!

Kish: ((pulls away from MewKels)) REVIEW! OR ELSE...((Pulls out daggers)) I'll happily kill you myself!

MewKels: Aw, isn't he so cute when he's blackmailed?

.nya!


	3. ughWE'RE STILL HERE!

MewKels: Glad to see you're finally back, Kiki. Had fun?

Kiki: Ya! I followed this one chicken who turned out to be the leader of the world, so of course I got jealous and then married him, taking over half of the world! .

Kish: ...sure you don't need to stay a lil' longer? o.o

MewKels:...I'm sure she dones't - this is one of her normal days, you baka ((throws a masha (new) plushie at him))

Kish: maybe you should join her!

MewKels:maybe... I should just let Ichigo run away from you! ((attempts to type some nasty things onto the keyboard))

Kish: hey, hey honey, calm down. ((nervous look)) there, there, let go ...of .. the... keyboard..((struggling with MewKels to get the keyboard out of her hands))

Kiki: This is too fun to watch! Anyways, I'll do the honors this time... MewKels does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, but trying constenly to get Kish to be hers, while I DO own the chickens and their leaders... . ((officers come in the room- sees Kiki and points to her)) NO! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME GO BACK THERE! IT 'S TOO BORING WITHOUT A FRIEND!YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Officers: Oh, but you still have Brad in there... remember him?

Kiki: Ya, Brad's hot... maybe.. NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! ((runs around in circles))

**Chapter 2 Review**

Kish saves me, I turn into a cat and fall asleep on his lap x.x the sacrifises I make for him...

**Chapter 3**

I wake up, suddenly realizing what was around me. the forest? Oh ya, we havn't been found yet.

...we...

I look over at Kish, only to find him sleeping, curled up. _How cute- he almost looks like a cat,_ I thought to myself. Then I realized where I was- still a cat, in the middle of Kish's little body-shaped mini circle. _Ugh... I need something to eat... hope that fish is still raw and fresh...hmm...no thumbs...hmm...need a kiss...! oh gosh!_ Kish was the only live organism in the area. Knowing the I would reget doing this, I put my lips on Kish (of course gentely!) and prayed that he wouldn't wake up form the bright light around me as I resembled my human form.

Just then, Kish pulled his arms out (still asleep, most likely sleep 'tugging' instead of walking), pulled me into a 'hugging an overstuffed teddy bear' hug, buried his head in my hair, mummbling, "..Hnm... koneko-chan? I love you...Hnm? Oh, they found us... I better..mfmufhmmm" I escaped from his grip, eager to eat something. Feeling bad for Kish, I decided not to be rude for once at him and cook us both

some half-decent food for breakfast. Hmm... just fish from the looks of it. Some berries might do, too. As I hunted for some non-poisionous berries, my eye catch a glimpse of something shiny. Of course curious, I walked to it.

As I got closer, I realized it was the same mother bear from before, just asleep- but her teeth were too big to fit under her lips, making it appear shiny. Not to far behind her, I saw some baby cubs playing among themselves, nipping at eachother's ears and tumbling with eachother. Awed by this little scene, I offered the best berries that I knew weren't poisionous (thanks to my health teacher's hour lecure about being stuck someplace in a forest of some sort, being able to pick non-poisionous food correctly. _Can't believe that I actually stayed awake and payed attention in that paticular class...)_ When the cubs saw me, they paused in their positions, which was beyond cuteness. Offering some berries to them, they crawled out of their little ten by ten both ways cave, avioding their mother so she wouldn't wake.

I giggled just a little as two cubs ate out of my hand, one mummbling baby sounds into my ears, and the last one on my lap, nibbling on my shoes ( I was sitting indian style, pretzel style, what ever you call it). After what seemed like hours, the berries were finally gone, each cubs snuggling near me as I layed down to rest from the giggling I did. I closed my eyes for a while, only to reopen them when I felt a little air of wind rush past me. Kish's eyes were directly above me, saying "Why, don't we look at comfortable right now, uh?" The cubs, confused by the new stranger, ran back to their mother, who was still asleep.

Unfortuanally, she woke up, startled to see me and Kish. "Hey, feel up to a quick run for our lives?" Kish asked, not moving. "Eh, why not." Just as the mother bear was getting up to her feet and growling, Kish and I ran like hell to get away. "Oh, what am I doing?" asked Kish, rolling his eyes. "Duh! Running for your life!" I shouted back as we dogded trees. When we met up again (still running wise), he scooped me up, making me squeak again. Turning around, he started flying high enough so the mother bear couldn't touch us..._barely. _"Kish, I swear, if you drop me..." I began, but was then cut off by Kish. " Why would I drop my koneko-chan?" he asked. Flying just below the tree leaves, but higher than the mother cub, I closed my eyes as I felt cold and sick.

I opened my eyes- we were back at our little camp.

"Did you just teleport us?" I asked weakly. "MmmHmm" was his reply. "Sorry, that must have scared you, but it was only to distract her where we were actually heading. And you're gonna feel sick soon- it's an effect for someone who isn't used to teleporting all the time." "Too late," I answered, holding onto me stomache. Kish only laughed, asking if the berries were meant for us to eat. "Ya, I thought we should we more than just fish, so I..." I started, but then again was cut off by Kish, who set me down on the Earthy ground. "You just rest here for a while, and I'll bring back some berries." Then he walked off back into the deep forest part, leaving me feeling alone again. I hated this feeling. Not to mention the feeling in my stomache.

"Hope he knows what's poisionous and not," I growled at myself.

**End of Chapter 3**

Kish: I just left Ichigo alone like that! ((tries to tackle MewKels, but she dodges him. ))

Kiki: Aw, Kish is cute when I'm off the medication .

MewKels: No can do, Kiki- he's mine! n.n

Kish: Can't I just be Ichigo's? ((rolls eyes))

MewKels: NO- MINE

Kiki: ((gives Kish a big bear hug, causing him to faint)) there we go ... u.u

MewKels: MmmHmm... hope hes not dead...(( ponders for a moment)) I wonder what Hell is like? I know, in heaven, you see the clips of your life when you were good and happy, and all pleasures, but hell...?

Kiki: You get enternal pain and see the clips of your life when you were sad, depressed, mad, you know, bad stuff... n.n

MewKels: Eh, Kiki? How'dcha know that? o.0?

Kiki: uhh... ((grabs a cookie out of nowhere)) isnm't fis cwookee graft? ((keeps grabbing cookies and not swallowing))

MewKels: Uh, right... if you want Kiki to stop trying to killing herself and want Kish to come back from his unconscience state, then I MUST recieve 9 reviews! . Feel free to make recommendations, but no too much of flames! I'm a newbie at this site! . 

SuRvEy TiMe! How many of you do you think Kish is hot? When you send me your reviews, say "KishHottie" and then I'll know you think he is!


	4. JUST SAYING TY TO REVIEWS

MewKels: okays peeps…. It's gonna take a while for me to write the new chappie caz I'm now hooked on pita-ten shiny pictures on yahoo and google, but I'm trying to work on it! Oh ya, here's the peeps who gave me reviews!

ChristianGal:

MewKels: I know, she will, no worries! . But Kiki is a REAL human, but she's still crazy. But we always talk about rehabs and therapists and many more random things……((hands you a chocolate bar)) here's your gift for reviewing my very awkward story! n.n

Kiki: ((pops outa no where)) ………WHERE THE HECK IS MY CHOCOLATE BAR? AND NO, IF YOUR ALL WONDERING- I HAVN'T TAKEN MY SO CALLED "CHILL PILL" YET! . but it's sooo sad that I can't even get one chocolate bar…you must hate me! TT.TT ((starts crying)) ugh, how annoying it is for other peeps to see me cry… ((pouts)) ………………Hiya! How ya'll doing today? I'm Kiki, and I feel fine today!

Kish: ………o.0

AnonGirl88:

MewKels: Wow, who woulda thunk you could have a…uh…pet purple and green pet shark Fishy! o. O ANYWHO, I'll be sure to hurry and update- I'm on the computer 23/7…seriously! But I'm 5'5 and weigh 115, which is kinda skinny!

Kish: eh…huh…

MewKels: You! Be quite! I exercise every single day! So I'm also golden tan! Haha- you, Kish, are really, REALLY white-ish… I'll update for the sake of myself…((eyes your pets and cautiously hands you a chocolate bar)) I may use your sharks in my other reviews to get Kish under control…n.n

Kish: OH GOD…I HATE SHARKS…

mew raven and mew cherry:

MewKels: Oh, I bet they all aren't morons…

Kish: last time I checked, they were kinda whack

MewKels:…………never talk again………but I'll try to review soon again! ((Hears a certain shark growl at me)) uh, that's right! Super duper fast! ((Hands you a chocolate bar))

Mew Lizzy:

MewKels: I know, I totally agree! KISHHOTTIE! n.n

Kish: my partner is a baka! Noooo! Why, god, why? TT.TT

MewKels: ((Whacks him with a mega masha plushie)) SHUT IT! Sheeesh…but I'm hurrying with the updating part! . ((hands you a chocolate bar))

KishLover123:

MewKels: seriously! I can't wait for the new chappie, since I have no idea what it's gonna be about! . when I type, my fingers know what to do… its super scary… o.o

Kish: ((hands you a chocolate bar)) I like this girl…my name's in her username! ((tries to glomp you, but MewKels swings a mallet at him))

MewKels: sorry, kishlover123, but if he glomps you, he'll never stop…believe me! Even tho you'd probably enjoy it…I do! n.n

Bloody Cross:

MewKels: I KNOW! I LUV FLUFF TOO! TEEHEE!

Kish: I know- I only like the fluffy parts when it's Ichigo and me

MewKels: ((hands you a chocolate bar)) there yas go! . I'll add more fluff, just for you!

Kish: will it ever go to lemon-ess-y? ((looks hopeful))

MewKels: EEEEEKK! Seriously, you guys are stuck in the middle of the forest, I don't see any comfort THERE!

Kish: I do…AHH! IT'S THAT SHARK AGAIN! NOO ! STOP IT! AHHH! ((Kish is currently running away from Fishy the shark))

RoseFire246:

MewKels: well, for that dude's sake, I updated! Hope he's ok…o.0

Kish: HEY! THAT WAS YOU WHO TIED ME UP WHEN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO DANCING WITH ICHIGO THAT NIGHT! I decided to dress up as a human to impress her, BUT THIS GIRL HERE ATTACKED ME AND BROUGHT ME TO THIS WEIRD BLACKNESS ROOM! . ;;;((tries to tackle you, but Fishy the shark comes outta nowhere))

MewKels: uh-huh…ooook…((hands you a chocolate bar)) enjoy! n.n

pink-rose-bud:

MewKels: here ya go! Hoped you enjoyed the two chappies after the first! n.n

Kish: ((recovering from the battle he just had with Fishy the shark)) Yea, the chapters with me and Ichigo together? Ha! I knew I would save/find her! Even tho a certain KIKI told everyone…u.u

Kiki: ((pops outa nowhere)) WHAAAT? YOU'RE DOING THE REVIEWS WITH OUT ME?

MewKels: I thought you went back to the rehab! Super sorry!((hands you a chocolate bar)) here ya go! A gift!

IchigoGal:

MewKels: happy cat-girl? Teehee, 'nya!'

Ichigo: OMFG! YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME! ((sob, sob))

Kish: NO WAY ICHIGO! I'M STILL LOYAL TO YOU! ((starts holding onto Ichigo))

Ichigo: Oh, Kish, it's sooo stress full! (sob)

MewKels: o.0…? OOOOk, well, ((hands you a candy bar)) thanks! .

MewKels:That's all! …for now..muahahahahaha! (evil grin)

Kish: IYE! SCARY MAD CRAZED WOMAN! ((points at MewKels))

Kiki: HEY! IT'S MY JOB TO BE CRAZED AND WEIRD!((pounds down Kish))

MewKels: uh-huh……well, I'm off to play Halo 2!

(All the reviewers start tugging on MewKels's ear))

MewKels: OWW! Quit it! OWWW! Ok ok, I mean, I'm off to keep writing on my new chappies!

All reviewers: ((nods heads))

Kiki: OOOOH!OHHH! AM I IN IT?

MewKels: maaaaaybe…!

Kiki: a maybe is always a 'no' for me! (sob) TT.TT

MewKels: I'm joking! Of course you are! And Kish can be……if he wakes up……

Kiki: no worries! I'll give him mouth-to-mouth!

((Kish sits up fast, gets up, and walks out of the room, terrified))

MewKels and Kiki: KEEP REVIEWING AND WE'LL KEEP WRITING! .

Fishy the shark: ((smiles and nods head))

Kiki: WAIT A DARN SECOND! I SENT A REVIEW TOO! WHERE'S MY REPLY?  
thanks, AnonGirl88, for ,lending me sharky here! ((hands you a mega chocolate bar))

O yeah, peeps! I'm gonna write a story involving some reviewers! Just randomly send me a review with:

3 colors

2 sports

and

7 peeps from Tokyo Mew Mew crew!

Send me these all, and I'll add you in this other story! you'll like it, no worries! .


	5. Chapter 5

MewKels: OKAY! Here's the 4th OFFCIAL chapter! The one before this one was just saying thanks to all the reviewers! n.n

Kish: Your never gonna learn, are you? u.u

Kiki: HEY? WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS KITTY! ((holds out a scary orange kitten))

MewKels: Um, are you sure it doesn't have rabbies? o.O

Kiki: NO CLUE! HEEHEE! AND, UUUUHH, EXCUUUUSE MEE, BUT 'IT'S' A SHE! And she has feelings to, you know...((pets the kitten)) And her name is Spike.

Kish: Hahaha, it looks totally retarded...ACK! GET IT OFF OF ME! ((Spike jumped on him and started hissing and scratching))

Kiki: I TOLD you that she was sesitive about her looks

Disclaimer: MewKels does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and Kiki does not own Spike- Spike belongs to 'Jenny+this storyLUV IT!' which, I think, she totally rules n.n

Chapter 3 Review

I went to get berries, ended up giving them to these baby cubs, Kish scares them, we run for are lives, then I was left alone again after being saved.

Chapter 4

I woke up, feeling ALOT better and still in the middle of the woods. I checked on Kish, but he was still sleeping. _Well, by today aleast he should have enough strength._ I thought to myself. I started to look for other berries, but noticed that most of the non-poisionous ones were already picked by Kish and I last night. _That was really sweet of him to teleport us both away from the mama bear...I've never seen this side of him before, he actually cares about me. That was a sick feeling after being teleported. Wait a minute...yesterday? And I'm still here, even-_Then it hit me like a thunder bolt just as Kish was put his arms around my waist. "K-Kish?" I asked, surprised. "Hhhhmmmm... Morning, Kitten. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked as he nuzzled the sides of my neck. "C-Can you stop? I gotta ask you something." Kish stopped the nuzzling part and spinned me around to face him, still holding onto my waist. "Yes, koneko-chan?" he asked smoothley, looking straight at me, smiling. _Oh God- he looks so cute like that...SNAP OUT OF IT, ICHIGO! _I shook my head and said, "If you were too weak yesterday, then how you could you have-" "Darn, I thought you wouldn't be able to figure it out. Ugh," Kish cut me off. This made me furious. "Are you calling me STUPID?" I asked. "Of course not, honey. I just thought you were just a little, well, like-" he said as he lifted my chin with his index finger, but I cut him off. "A little what? Dense? 'Caz that's what everyone thinks of me as! But I am pretty smart, but no one would never let me show it!They always expect the worst of me, and I always end it up that way! Their stero-typing of me are always getting in my head, thinking that I should be dumb!" Tears started rolling down my cheek as I was embraced into a hug by Kish. "Shush, darling. I don't believe that. You're smart, beautiful, creative, and all of the above," Kish whipered into my newly popped-out cat ears.

After 3 minutes standing like that, I barely whispered "And I'm cute, too?" ,trying to lighten the mood and returning his hug and sniffling back the tears. A few moments later (and putting my cat figurions away), Kish backed away an inch and looked straight into my eyes again, making me taken back by the seriousness in his. "Of course you are- never put limits in your abilites. Just becomes someone may think less of you, show them off and give it all you have!" he told me with a smile and gentle eyes. Here we were, in the middle of the forest, holding onto eachother, me, feeling depressed, and Kish making me feel better about myself. Ironic, wasn't it? Kish, my enemy, but now acting like my friend. Seeing me happy again because I was giggling at the little jokes Kish was telling, he raised my chin again and slowly brought his lips against mine. I was tense at first, but let myself go, putting my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, closing my eyes. He really did love me, even after telling me endlessly that he did, I just didn't want to believe him. But now, at that very moment, I believed anything he said.

Kish pulled back, allowing for the both of us to catch our breathe. "So, why didn't you answer my question?" I asked, now referring back to the past 10 minutes. "Oh ya- what was it again?" "Why didn't you teleport us yesterday? You know, back home?" Kish looked hesitant. "Well, I...I., just...wanted to...be out here with you...a little bit more...just so I could finally get it through your strawberry head that I love you," he replied, tapping his finger on my head. "Ow, quit it!" I giggled, brushing his finger away. "Well, I guess we could stay just a bit longer- my knee is still pretty sore and swollen," I sighed, looking at it. It was totally red, puffy, and gross. Kish set me back down on the ground and went looking for more wood for our poorly lit fire.

Feeling useless, again, I decided to go fish hunting. When I reached the water, I saw tons of colourful fish go left to right and vise versa. I was just then tempted to jump in and chase them due to the fact I have cat genes, but I held back. I looked for a long stick and sharpened it with my nails (can anyone say cat nails?), making it look like a spear and tied my showlaces together again (I got them back from Kish last night from his healed wound) then around the rounded end of the spear. I took off my shoes and stepped into the freezing cool water in the shallow end. Soon, a fish came swimming by, wiggling near me, unaware that I was part cat. I couldn't take it any more- I couldn't hold it back. I jumped in the deep part, following the fish as it swam away from me. I just kept meowing and trying to claw the poor helpless fish. I wasn't paying attention to where exactly we were going, but I didn't care- I just really wanted to catch this one particular fish.


	6. Findind emotions and damned fish

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Kish noticed Ichigo was missing, so he decided to find her. Eventually, when he did, he saw her chasing a fish down a stream, towards some rapids. Sighing happily, he flew towards hey, grabbed her waist, and teleported back to the shore. "Hey! I was chasing a fish!" Ichigo shrieked when Kish finally had put her down. "You're welcome, kitten, for saving your life once again," he mumbled into her ear as he kissed her cheek. Ichigo blushed and lightly pushed him away from her. But Kish wanted her right now.

No matter how many times she pushed him, he drew closer and closer. Finally, Kish grabbed her wrist, placed her onto the ground below him, put his knees next to her thighs and crossed ankles with hers so she couldn't knee him down _there_.

Kish sighed happily with relief as he laid a couple of kisses on Ichigo's neck. She tried to move, but his body was pressing down on her, so she couldn't even budge. She would just have to sit and wait until he got bored. Unless…… she could transform. Her pendant was in her pocket- if only she could reach it! But even if she could, she would need to kiss it.

Speaking of kissing, Kish didn't seem to get bored with making out with Ichigo. He just took the time when she didn't move to outline her face was his lips. When he reached her (human) ear, Kish lightly nibbled on it, murmuring "You're so cute, and mine. Are you enjoying this as much as much as I am?"

At first, Ichigo growled, which Kish was a little taken back at. She was supposed to be enjoying this, not hating him even more. He loosened his grip on her, giving her enough room to wiggle out of his grasp and run in any direction, probably getting lost (…again), eyes laced with tears. 'Oh, baka Kish! You're not allowed to make me feel like this! Masaya makes me feel good and giddy about myself, not you! You can't stir those emotions!' A voice near the back of Ichigo's head came to life. '_Maybe because you really do like him? Masaya never kisses you like Kish has. And if you don't get him now, you'll regret it in the end._' (Now) Neko-Ichigo stopped running and swooshed her tail in thought. The little voice to the opportunity to continue. '_Kish goes out of his way to be with you. He noticed you at first glance, while Masaya took his sweet time to realize you're alive, and Ryou's just a big jerk. Kish always tries to please you, and you just push him away like he's trash._' Neko-Ichigo listened to the inner voice. 'Does Kish really love me, or am I just a toy to mess around with whenever he's bored?' The black kitten sighed. 'He's my enemy. I can't love him. The other mews would get made at me.'

'_Why should they be mad at you? They should understand their fellow mew/friend has fallen in _love _and need to support your happiness_.' Damn that inner voice- it sounded so right! 'I gotta find Kish and apologize,' thought Ichigo. So she backed tracked her steps, trying to find him. 'I've been so cruel to him lately.' After about a half hour, she finally found him, near the stream, trying to catch the same fish. "Damn fish, hold still!" Kish commanded. He dove for it again, but it kept squirming out of his grasp. "Meooooooow," Neko-Ichigo mocked him lightly. She told him before the stupid fish was impossible to get! Kish mumbled something, then a glowing parasite appeared in between his hands. 'Oh, no. If Kish summons that thing, it'll kill more than just that damned fish,' thought the black kitten.

Ichigo was still in her cat form, but the only thing left for her to do was… to pounce on Kish to make his attention go on her instead! She looked up at a tree closest to her looking over the stream, right now Kish was levitating, taking aim. She scurried up the tree trunk (thank god for cat claws) and got onto a low hanging branch. Kish drew back his hand…Ichigo got ready to bounce…

"Don't do that to me ever again, Kitten!" Kish exclaimed as Neko-Ichigo was trying to shake off the water on her fur.

(Just as Kish was released the parasite, Ichigo bounced onto his head, causing him to make the little jelly-like fish alien to disappear and they both hurtled down into the freezing cold water below. Kish instantly knew that it was Ichigo's bacl cat form because of all the bells attched onto her, same places as Mew Ichigo's. The rapids caught Ichigo's ribbon on her tail, making her get dragged around near the vicious water whirlpools, but wouldn't be alive if Kish didn't grab her in time. After he pulled her from the water, retied the kitten's ribbon.) Kish noticed Neko-Ichigo trying to dry off, so he pulled off his shirt and threw it on top of her. "meow!" she hissed caught off guard. "Since you're a kitten, you can put yourself in my shirt," the shirtless Kish smirked. As totally perverted as that sounds, she did it anyways. The heat from his body was still active and smelled so much like him. 'Oh, shoot. I'm still in my cat form!' she thought as she looked at Kish. "Meow, meow meow" 'Uuh, Kish? Can …um… ' The alien looked at Neko-Ichigo with a puzzled look. "What was that, kitten?" he asked. Ichigo 'Meowed' one more time, then sat down and nuged her head in his direction. Kish thought he needed to sit, so he followed direction. When he touched earth, the black kitten walked into his lap, put one paw on his chest, raised her head, and kissed him. Pink light glowed around Ichigo, then slowly died as she turned into human again. "Th-Thanks, Kish," she stuttered while blushing crazy. Kish just looked at her' 'SHE kissed ME! She kissed me she kissedmeshekissedmeshekissedme' was what was flowing around in his mind. He patted her head as she continued to blush. 'I kissed HIM I kissed him I kissed him IkissedhimIkissedhimIkissedhim…'. "Kitten," Kish started. But Ichigo interrupted him. "Kish, I'm so sorry! I've been so hard on you lately. You saved my life so many times, but I just act like it doesn't matter. I'm really, really sorry! And if we make it out alive, then I'll be nicer to you and try to be-" "Kitten, I'm not mad at you. And like I was saying before, you still have my shirt on," he pointed out. Ichigo looked down and saw that he was right. On top of her pink tank top was Kish's mid drift shirt. Blushing madly, she also noticed that his hands were on her waist, and her hand was on his bare chest. Quickly, she drew back and removed his shirt. 'Wow, he's so hot! He must really work out!' she thought. _'Of course- he's always battling _you_,' _. Giving it back to him, she stood up and looked around. "Where'd that fish go?" Kish put on a smirk and replied "You wanna catch it?" She nodded. Kish licked his lips and snaked his arm around her waist. "Let's go find him, he whispered in her –now- cat ear.

REVIEW! XD

HERE!" Pai threw the redhead on the floor at Kish's feet. "TAKE HER! I'm going to talk to Deep Blue!" Pai turned angrily and practically ran away from Kish.

"You go talk to that nonexistent light and voice!" Kish said sarcastically. "I hope you get a busy signal!"


	7. Notice im pissed

** News Flash! Important- Please Read Below **

Ok guyz- I'm eternally pissed off now. Some one (the only one) reviewed me and mew robena's story. Yeah, I know it kinda sucks. But the guy doesnt need to call us LOSERS. Until they guy learns some respect for his slef and others, I'm not updating any stories, unless some one helps him with his issues and serious wacked problems. But me and Robyn will be grateful if some one else reviews it, saying like 'Even tho it sux, I still give you total credit' Ja ne.

REPEATING: I'm seriously pissed off. No more updates till further notice.


	8. Last short chapter!

Last Chapter of Wild Adventure 

((Warning! Very short chapter!))

Kish and Ichigo spent a good part of the morning looking for that fish. "I give up," sighed Ichigo as she swam back to the shore, huffing and panting. Kish continued his search. Ichigo thought over about her time spent here, lost in this forest, with an alien who really loved her. _If Mint ever suggests we go back to her uncle's cabin for a vacation, I'm going to kill her._ Where were the mews now? Were they still looking for her? Were they still worried? How were Ryou and Keiichiro holding up? When they find her, will they bring real food?

Just as Kish found another fish to tackle and kill for revenge, Ichigo's ear picked up another rustling sound, far in the forest. "Kish, come here," Ichigo whispered. "Wait a second, kitten. I'm getting another fish," Kish dove in after the fish, but instead bonked his head on a low hanging branch that fell onto the river, like a mini bridge. "Where'd that come from…?" Ichigo wondered aloud. She walked over to the stump where the tree was de-attached. As she let her finger trace the edges, she notice another thing on the ground. She picked it up, then gasped. It was one of Pudding's weapons! _When were they here? I didn't hear or see anything yesterday. _

The noise came back again. "KISH! I'm leaving you alone again if you don't follow me right now!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Fine, fine," Kish muttered. The alien teleported out of the water and back to her again. _He never really told me why he isn't teleporting both of us home. _Ichigo ran into the deepest part of the forest, trying to locate the source of noise with Kish not far behind. But after a while, the noise stopped, and Ichigo couldn't find it anymore. "Darn," Ichigo muttered. But Kish was one not to give up. Taking Ichigo's waist, he flew above the trees and looked around. Ichigo, finally realized what he was really doing, calmed down her blushing and started looking around, too.

"Kish, why are you doing this?" she finally asked. "I can't live in this forest with you forever- you'd kill me." Ichigo giggled. Kish flew around some more, looking down. A flash of purple caught Ichigo's eyes. "There!" shrieked Ichigo. Kish flew down a bit farther west though. As he set Ichigo down onto the ground, she gave him one last kiss. "Thank you, Kish. For everything you've done for me," Ichigo blushed. Kish smiled down at her and patted her head. "You're so cute when you're flustered," he replied and pulled her into an embrace. Ichigo sighed at his warmth. As he let go, he teleported away, but not before whispering, "I love you." Ichigo nodded and smiled. Then it hit her. _Oh yeah! My friends!_ She dashed down to the last spot where she thought she saw Zakuro's outfit. As Ichigo rounded a tall bush, she saw her beloved friend, Lettuce. "ICHIGO!" Mew Lettuce cried and hugged the cat-girl. Lettuce's crying caught everyone else's attention and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Pudding and Mint whooped and torn down to meet their friend. "Ichigo," Mew Zakuro nodded. Ichigo nodded back. It was great to be back with her friends again.

Up above, Kish congratulated himself as he watched the whole scene unfold. _Good work, Kish_. The he teleported back to his ship.

MewKelcita: OMFG I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm hooked on Avatar: The Last Airbender now, so I'm typing up new stories on THAT- I've almost lost total interest in TMM now. But I'm still continuing WTMMWNDOS though, cuz I find that really funny.

Kiki: OMG I'M MAKING A STORY TOO! GLEE!

Kish: OMG ICHIGO! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LET HER GO BACK TO HER STUPID MEWMEW FRIENDS!

MewMews: (glares daggers at Kish)

MewKelcita: uuh… (looks around the room) I better go before it gets ugly in here. Oh ya! And that dude? Ya, I'm over him now, you know, about the whole 'loser loser horrible loser' crap. All of you reviewers cheered me up! n.n Thankx!

Kiki: Even though she's not asking, she needs you reviewers to send in more ideas for WTMMWNODS because she's at a lost. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! and look at her profile, too.

Kish: MewKelcita's asking for some people to draw scenes from this story and send it to instead of cause her father deleted that account

MewKelcita: (sobs)


End file.
